


Young Dean

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit RPF, Young Hercules
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an evening on his own Aidan decides to look through some of Dean's previous accomplishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts).



> For GreenSorceress who prompted:  
> "Dean catches Aidan wanking to his old work, like Young Hercules or something equally ridiculous. Then they have sexy times even though Dean is laughing at Aidan."

  

“So what time do you think you’ll be back?” Aidan asked, wondering to the kitchen to get a beer.

“Not sure Angel, but I’m not expecting you to wait up for me,” Dean replied over the phone. He was out at a promotion event for the final series of The Almighty Johnsons, an event that was supposed to have ended around half an hour ago but where everyone was still waiting for half the people to turn up.

Aidan was currently staying in Dean’s Auckland flat, having come over in advance for The Hobbit pick-ups in order to spend some time with his boyfriend. The long distance hadn’t proved that much of a strain on the relationship, much to the surprise of both men. They e-mailed each other several times a day, talked on the phone every three days and skyped twice a week. Although the distance had caused a rather significant dip in their sex lives, meaning that the phone calls often ended with their hands down their own trousers and the skype calls ending with strategically positioned webcams. But ultimately the love and devotion was still there and it was enough to motivate the two relatively young men to power through with their relationship.

Tonight Aidan had been preparing for a cosy night in, hoping to spend the second half of it with his boyfriend. That was until his phone had started ringing.

“Its fine Babe, honest,” Aidan said with a smile, heading back into the living room. “Just have fun yeah?”

“You sure?” Dean asked. Aidan smirked as he heard a deep inhale over the phone, something that usually meant Dean had snuck outside for a cigarette. Meaning the evening was proving to be a little more stressful than his boyfriend had initially thought it would be. “Will you be alright on your own?”

Aidan laughed. “Yes Darling I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy now!” He smirked as he heard Dean laughing back.

“Ok Angel,” Dean said. “You have fun then and I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Alright Babes. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Aidan hung up his mobile and threw it down casually onto the coffee table, throwing himself down onto the sofa simultaneously. He picked up the flasher and began to flick through all the various foreign television channels, grumbling to himself as he browsed. He had never heard of about half of the television shows regularly broadcast over on Dean’s half of the world and he was not in the mood to get into something new. He looked up at the clock in the corner of the TV menu. Ten twenty-six pm. He was still a little too buzzed to go to bed so he decided to settle on the second half of an old film he’d seen around ten times just to pass the time.

Aidan zoned in and out of the film, checking his phone every ten minutes for texts from Dean as well as randomly googling whatever took his fancy. As the boredom progressed Aidan managed to consume around four beers during the remaining seventy minutes of film time. He hadn’t even realised he’d been drinking so much; he’d just started sipping his drink slowly as he stared at the screen and automatically replacing the can once it was empty. As the credits scrolled across the screen Aidan leaned his head back to let out a groan of frustration. Despite the alcohol he was still no-where near tired. Aidan sighed loudly, before lighting a cigarette. Despite not being tired enough to go to bed he still could not be bothered to go outside.

Aidan left the television menu and flicked over to Netflix to browse through more overhyped films. Yet again his eyes flicked to the clock, this time the funky, tacky analogue one on the wall. There was still time to kill. Aidan selected the search box at the top of the television screen, meaning to re-watch an episode of Criminal Minds or something, before a bizarre thought entered his mind. One he couldn’t believe he’d never thought of before. With a cheeky grin plastered on his face, one better suited to a seven year old who had just stolen a second piece of cake, Aidan typed his boyfriend’s name into the search box.

He laughed a little when he saw _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ come up as the first option. Then next to it… Aidan burst out into full blown hysterics. He’d heard a lot about _Young Hercules._ By a lot he meant the occasion jab from Jed or William about its overall crapness, but not a lot about what the show actually entailed. He assumed it might have something to do with the legend of Hercules, but then again it was for kids. Since what he mostly knew about Greek Mythology revolved solely around buggery and incest he doubted the shows accuracy. Even so he was prepared to watch an episode or two since there would definitely be something that would give him at least a week’s worth of “mocking Dean” material. And after all it’s not like he had anything better to do.

Without a second thought Aidan clicked on the series, taking a drag from his fag and preparing himself to laugh himself silly. Luckily he was not disappointed.

Almost immediately Aidan started giggling at the cheap costumes, naff music, terrible special effects and, above all, the accents. Of course the Ancient Greeks had American accents. Made perfect sense. He couldn’t wait for Dean to come in!

Aidan continued to watch with a smirk on his face. He couldn’t deny that Gosling looked damn good there, although perhaps not as good as he did after he’d done a little maturing. He’d love to hear an honest opinion from him about what he thought about this show. Although if he ever met him it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to open with that question. He snickered constantly throughout the naff fight scene. It made sense really- why would the laws of physics apply to ancient Greece?

_Hercules!_

_He attacked me Ma._ Gosling pulled the bag off his attackers head. _Lolaus._ Aidan’s heart skipped a beat. There he was.

His Dean.

Aidan took a moment to laugh some more at Dean’s American accent before he continued to admire his young body. How old was he there? ’1998’ Netflix said, so he would have been around what- 21? Aidan managed to sit in silence throughout the cheesy, overly dramatic title sequence as he admired his partner’s young form. He was so beautiful. He supposed this would be a strong advantage in their lines of work, that maybe few people could admire their lovers as they truly once were. Dean looked so cute, with his fluffy blond hair and strong tanned arms. And that smile- that smile was the same then as it was now. The smile that always made he feel certain ways.

He watched intensely as Lolaus walked away from Hercules and his mother. How the fuck was that arse in those leather trousers allowed on a children’s show?

_Hey, have you been working out?_

Definitely! Although not as much as he did before he became Fíli. Still Aidan was not going to complain about his perfect view of Dean’s biceps. Aidan had no idea what the other characters were really saying, or any idea of what was going on. His eyes were fixed on Dean.

_Just another student!_

There they were, there were the dimples! “Come on baby, smile for me again…” Aidan muttered, his eyes going dark.

_I’m really tight with the owner here, he always gives me credit._

“Umm, I bet he does baby,” Aidan continued to himself. “What do you do to earn that credit I wonder?” Aidan paused here, gave a quick glance at the front door, then un-paused. He watched as Dean ran his hands through his long blond curls. Fuck. Maybe he might be able to convince Dean to grow those back. He looked so small and sweet compared to everyone else. Damn he was so glad there was nothing better on tonight!

Aidan unbuttoned his jeans and slipped down to grasp his steadily, growing penis. He nearly whined when Dean disappeared from the screen, shutting his eyes as he pictured his stunning blue eyes. He nearly squealed in delight when he saw him jump on Ryan’s back, grunting loudly as he was thrown to the floor.

“Come on baby,” Aidan said to himself. “You know you love it!”

If Aidan could hear himself he would probably groan in embarrassment. As it was his only conscious thought was of Dean and how darn pretty he looked as a young man.

“Dean,” Aidan gasped to himself, his hand moving faster and faster over his cock. “Lolaus.” He let his thumb rub vigorously over the head of his shaft, sinking back into the sofa with a low groan. The young actor had no idea what any of the characters were saying and no idea what was happening at this point. The only thing he knew was that his Dean was in front of his eyes. He kept his gazed fixed on Dean as the three friends wondered off into the night, touching himself as he stared. Aidan whimpered as Lolaus spoke, lowering his hand to give his balls a quick piece of the action. He wondered if it were too much to ask for Lolaus to get on his knees and start sucking Hercules’s cock. He knew how beautiful Dean’s lips looked whilst stretched around a cock. And young Dean’s lips could only look better.

“Come on Dean…” He muttered under his breath, his hand never once leaving his cock, pumping it up and down steadily. “Come on Dean, you know you want to…”

_I didn’t ask you two to come and I can do this on my own!_

“No you can’t!” Aidan begged. “You need him. Fuck, you need him!”

_I love you guys._

“They love you too baby.” Aidan let out a low grunt. “Just not as much as I do…”

“You know that’s a kid’s show right?”

Aidan screamed in fright, jolting backwards and smacking his head on the arm of the sofa. Dean laughed hysterically, jumping over the sofa and landing on Aidan’s chest. Aidan groaned as Dean landed on top of him.

“Get off me you dick!” He cried, struggling to regain his comfortable position.

“Umm Angel I don’t think that’s what you want at all,” Dean teased, reaching down to grab Aidan’s erection, prompting a needy whimper from his boyfriend.

“It’s not my fault you looked fucking hot back then!” Aidan teased. “Not to say you don’t look hot now but… Fuck baby look at you!” Dean winked at him, giving him a cheeky grin worthy of Lolaus.

“I know what I looked like Angel. Didn’t think you would enjoy it quite so much though.”

“How the fuck could I not?” Aidan said with a smile. “I mean… it’s you.” Dean leant down to press a soft kiss to Aidan’s lips, burying his hair in his beautiful black curls. He decided that it was actually a very good thing that they couldn’t have children created from the both of them- think of the mass around of curly hair! It would be a mess!

“How was your evening babe?” Aidan asked when Dean surrendered his lips. “Did it go alright in the end?” Dean shook him head, leaning down to bite Aidan’s neck.

“No, no baby, we’re not talking about that now. I think there are far better things you’d rather be doing.” Dean shifted down the sofa, scratching Aidan through his shirt as he went, until he was face-to-Aidan’s hard and leaking cock. “Umm look at you Angel, all pretty and weeping- all for me.”

“Yes Dean!” Aidan gasped. “All for you, only for you.”

The cheesy take on Greek mythology still played in the background behind them but it was no longer being watched. Both men were now far too occupied with each other. Aidan relaxed back into the sofa, his embarrassment lost in the sweetness of Dean’s lips running up and down the shaft of his cock as the shorter man pinned him down, like he was a Greek god himself! And Aidan loved it! He thrust up into Dean, forcing his cock inside Dean’s willing mouth.

“Oh fuck baby!” Aidan screamed, burying his hands in Dean’s hair, imagining what it would be like to feel the long blond hair of Lolaus. Dean raised his head with a long slow pull that gave Aidan the most pleasant of intimate tingles.

“If that’s what you want Angel,” Dean said with a wink. Aidan didn’t have the breath to reply as Dean flipped him over, pulling him up so he was on his knees, keeping his balance by gripping the arm of the sofa. Dean pulled down Aidan’s already loosened trousers, sighing in awe as he stared at his perfect backside, presented to him with his boyfriend bend over and whimpering. Dean sucked two of his fingers inside his mouth, coating them in a thick layer of saliva before inserting them inside his partner.

Aidan let out a muffled grunt, drooling over the sofa cushions and shaking with desperation.

“Do you like that Angel?” Dean asked, rubbing his fingertips slowly over Aidan’s prostate.

“You know I do baby!” Aidan growled. “Now fuck me!” He looked back, his dark curls falling over his eyes. “Fuck me like Lolaus!”

As quickly as it was safe to be Dean spat on his hand, coating his cock with the improvised lubricant before lining himself up with Aidan’s tight entrance. Aidan screamed loudly at the burn but he was not going to tell Dean to stop for anything. As he pushed inside his boyfriend Dean grabbed Aidan by the back of his hair and forced him to watch the television screen where the second episode of _Young Hercules_ was now playing, just in time to watch Dean hopping over some barrels. He stared at gorgeous young Dean, with those beautiful curls and darling dimples. He felt like it was him behind him, fucking him into oblivion.

“You feel so good Angel,” Dean whispered in Lolaus’s cheesy American accent. “You’re so tight! I love you like this.”

“Dean,” Aidan moaned wantonly, thrusting back against him. “I love you so much. So much.”

“I know baby,” Dean said sweetly, still keeping Lolaus’s voice as Aidan watched him on screen. He was beautiful. Aidan wasn’t concentrating on what the characters were saying or what was going on around Dean. All he cared about was how cute Dean looked and how good his cock felt inside of him. “Touch yourself for me Angel. I want to see you wanking over me.”

Aidan reached down to fist himself once more. He drifted in and out of the program, Dean wasn’t even there anymore. He shut his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Dean’s warm, hard cock shoving deeper and deeper inside of him, pushing against his prostate with every thrust. Dean fucked him hard against the soft, the hand in his hair continuing to pull. Then Aidan opened his eyes.

_What’s a dinar counter like him always want? The academy fees._

Lolaus took his shirt off. There was no clear reason for it but Aidan would literally be the last person in the world to complain about it! He looked so firm, so handsome and so damn young! Aidan’s hand moved faster and faster on his cock at the image, his breath hitching violently.

“Fuck!” Aidan yelled loudly. “Dean, you’re so beautiful!” Dean didn’t reply, he just laughed and thrust harder inside of him. Aidan watched as Dean climbed up onto the stubs of wood and began to use his muscles, swinging hard, panting audibly. He could see the sweat glistening on his pectorals, dusted with just the lightest splattering of blond hair. When the camera cut to the close up of Dean’s panting beautiful face Aidan was done.

He screamed loudly as he came, spraying his come over the sofa cushions. He knew he would have to clean that up later to avoid having to explain the stain to company but he didn’t give a fuck. All he knew was that that had been one of the greatest fucks in his entire life.

“That’s in Angel,” Dean cried in his normal kiwi accent. “Scream for me!” Dean pushed in hard, releasing his come inside of his boyfriend.

Dean pulled Aidan close as his softening member slipped from his body, spooning Aidan tight against his chest. For a while the two laid together cuddling, watching the rest of the episode in silence, only broken by an occasional mocking giggle.

“You really do have the most amazing arse baby,” Aidan said weakly, tiredness finally washing over him.

“Thanks Angel,” Dean replied. “So do you.” With this he reached down to grope said arse, making his boyfriend giggle in the most gorgeous manner.

“I feel a little guilty for being the only person fortunate enough to have experienced its full glory,” Aidan said with a cheeky smile. “It seems wrong for you to parade it around in those tight trousers and not let anyone else get a taste.”

“Well unfortunately for everyone else you’re the only person I want to experience it Angel.” Dean pressed a sweet kiss against Aidan’s ear as he spoke, his hand stroking slowly down his side. “The rest of the world will just have to live with this show.”

“Don’t suppose you still have those trousers around here do you?” Aidan asked with a wink. There was never any harm in asking. Dean just laughed.

“Even if I did I doubt I’d be able to fit into them now. That show was a long time ago Angel. I’m not that kid anymore.”

“No you’re not,” Aidan said with a smile. “But you’re my Dean.” Dean leaned in to give Aidan a sweet kiss, slow, sensual and beautiful.

_I’m taking it to my Dad_

The two men looked up as the credits began to roll across the screen.

“So Angel,” said Dean, tickling Aidan’s slightly exposed belly. “Do you want to know what happens next… Or perhaps you’d rather get a closer look at my ‘amazing arse?’”

Without another word Aidan finally turned off the television and led Dean by the hand towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I did genuinely watch two episodes of Young Hercules for this (anyone else laugh at Dean's accent slip at the end of the second episode?) I remember watching it as a kid actually. But you have to admit that the man candy in that show is....
> 
> ...well I don't know why my Dad wonders where he went wrong. 
> 
> Anyway please comment and leave your kudos. :-)


End file.
